Death or Alive
by LinkMar
Summary: Un Tom Riddle hecho niño de nuevo, quizas una nueva oportunidad para empezar... o para continuar... mucha muerte y angustia
1. Chapter 1

Death or Alive

You need answers? Follow me…

Tom Riddle… se paseaba por los pasillos de un extraño lugar, poco después de hacer su regreso del dominio publico, la mansión Riddle fue de los primeros lugares en ser atestado por aurores y demás bichos enviados por el nuevo ministro, realmente no podía entender como es que habían tardado tanto en lanzarse en su búsqueda.

Justo en ese momento, un encapuchado apenas visible apareció delante de el

-Maestro Voldemort- pronuncio mientras inclinaba una rodilla y esperaba algún signo de que podía continuar.

-Joven Death Eater, el asunto que trae entre manos debe ser muy urgente como para visitarme a estas horas- expreso el descendiente Riddle con una profunda malicia en sus palabras.

-Usted me disculpara Maestro, pero hay un asunto muy urgente que usted debe saber- insistió el joven, si dejar notar el miedo en su voz.

-Un grupo de aurores irrumpirá en estos momentos en el teatro de Londres, sentía que era mi deber comunicárselo- afirmo el joven con mucho orgullo en su voz.

Tom solo sonrió, el ministerio seguía tan predecible como siempre...  
-Tu información es muy buena, sin duda un amigo en el ministerio siempre es de mucha ayuda- dijo el Lord oscuro, endulzando sus palabras con ligeros toques de magia oscura, leyendo en los ojos de aquel joven cuales eran sus verdaderos deseos...  
-Puedes retirarte, y no te preocupes, el ministerio solo encontrara mis respetos en las criptas del viejo teatro...- murmuraba mas bien para si que para el nuevo Death Eater.

Voldemort solo permaneció observando la luna, mientras el Joven Percibal Weasley se alejaba a toda prisa de su presencia...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Still alive---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theatre of London

Liderando el grupo de aurores se encontraba Amhy Mafgard, auror retirada en la primera caída de Lord voldemort, de nuevo en servicio activo desde el ataque a la prisión de azkaban, su familia había sido victima de unos de los innumerables ataques de los aliados de Voldemort, ella sabia claramente, que de encontrar a voldemort no dudaría en usar magia oscura para acabar con el.

Su carrera como auror comenzó realmente cuando el ministro retiro la prohibición de magia oscura, Voldemort se alzaba con todo su poder en ese tiempo y ella, muy joven, uso el conocimiento heredado de sus padres, para asesinar de las maneras mas atroces a los seguidores del asesino de su sangre.

Un hechizo de invisibilidad fue suficiente para pasar desapercibidos delante de los vigilantes muggles, una ves adentro y moviéndose rápidamente, lograron llegar a unos de los innumerables sótanos del teatro, atestado de utiliera inservible.  
Todo estaba demasiado calmado para ser una guarida de ratas, pensó la auror mientras desenfundaba su varita con una mano y con la otra sostenía un recipiente de cristal con un liquido, muy parecido a la gasolina muggle.

Un rápido impulso nervioso saco a la auror Mafgard de sus pensamientos, los miembros de su grupo se reportaban listos para entrar...

Enviando impulsos nerviosos de su cerebro a su varita, Marfgard comunicaba a su grupo las ordenes a seguir...  
--Lugar infestado, kill all...  
--Lugar vació, seek and leave...

--Si es una trampa, still alive...

Y en al instante, el grupo de magos desaparecía, reapareciendo 2 metros abajo...  
-_wind_... _wind_... _wind_...

-_wind_...  
-_wind_...- Se escucharon diversas voces al mismo tiempo, mientras eran apartados por un fuerte viento del lugar en donde lanzas metálicas se elevaban hacia ellos de manera amenazante.

--Dos izquierda, dos derecha, los demás al centro...-ordenaba rápidamente y sin titubear la auror con mas experiencia.

Mientras mas avanzaban, la oscuridad parecía adueñarse de todo... por fin llegaron a un solo cuarto donde los 3 grupos se reunieron en torno a un cofre, al abrirlo, encontraron una nota, escrita con muy buena caligrafía que decía: Still Alive...  
Mientras un par de rejillas eran abiertas y licántropos hambrientos eran liberados...

-------------------------------------------------------------------Dream of Tom-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom se encontraba ahora oculto, no necesitaba compañía… por algunas semanas se había enfrascado en una sola cosa… reconstruir su alma... había logrado unir los mal logrados pedazos en uno solo, ahora solo debía unirse con él... sonaba tan fácil, pero el mínimo error y podría no solo perder su alma... si no también su vida...  
Pero si todo salía como esperaba, uniría su alma en una sola y podría volver a tener su poder intacto así como su humanidad.

Ahora estaba listo, solo necesitaba un pequeño detalle, para partir su alma necesitaba rasgarla primero, y el método mas sencillo es deshaciendo otra alma... el asesinato...  
y justo en ese momento, era lo que mas le apetecía...  
aprovechando este sentimiento, comenzó a caminar hacia su salón privado, donde un pequeño niño le esperaba, una extraña sonrisa surco por su cara, le encantaría torturarlo hasta la muerte, pero le necesitaba así... completo  
-Buenas noches joven Tom- Saludo el lord

-Seguramente te preguntas ¿Por qué tu?- volvió a insistir el hombre, mientras el chico solamente sollozaba

Sus padres, habían sido asesinados frente a sus ojos, torturados hasta la muerte, y el no sabia por que.

-Es muy simple pequeño Tom, tus padres renegaron de mi nombre hace ya muchos años, se apartaron de aquel que les salvo la vida, pero eso ya a quedado en el pasado, después de todo... no lo volverán a hacer je- sonreía Voldemort

El ahora Tom malvado, procedió a ordenarlo todo, las partes de su alma estaban ahí, claro, tres faltaban, una ya había sido destruida, la segunda...  
_Nagini... necesito de ti..._susurro el lord hacia la oscuridad  
A su llamado contesto una enorme serpiente, debía decir que le encantaban las serpientes, mas que cualquier otro animal rastrero, pero no era eso lo que le interesaba de esta serpiente en particular.

Un siseo respondió el llamado de el que no debe ser nombrado, en la cara de joven Tom, se dibujaba el color de la muerte, el corazón se le aceleraba, realmente odiaba a las serpientes...  
-¿No te gustan las serpientes?- pregunto Voldemort...  
Pero no contestaba, estaba paralizado por el miedo, mientras Riddle solo sonreía.

La tercer parte faltante de su alma, aun no podía recuperarla y eso era debido a un viejo chiflado que se amotinaba en un castillo, pero ya tendría oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con él...

El hechizo comenzaba, Voldemort en el centro, a sus pies, el niño, temblando de miedo, bajo ellos un circulo de transmutación, a su alrededor... las partes de su alma

Tom Riddle comenzaba su experimento, destruyendo cada uno de los objetos en los que había sido incrustada su alma, hasta el momento todo iba bien, retazos su alma flotaban alrededor de él, ahora...el niño  
Guardando su varita, se inclino tocando el circulo de transmutación, este, a su ves comenzó a brillar intensamente, el proceso comenzaba...

---------------------------------------------------------------------Time of Revenge----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amhy Mafgard se encontraba en una oscura calle en los alrededores de Londres, comunicaciones nerviosas le indicaban que su equipo estaba listo, el equipo de choque del Ministerio de Magia, solo los aurores mas cualificados llegaban a estar en el, pero a ella solo le interesaba encontrar a Voldemort, ahora, tenia una oportunidad, un espía en el bando enemigo, les dio una pista, como podía ser una trampa, el equipo de choque era el indicado para realizar la misión.

Una mansión un tanto destartalada se elevaba ante ellos, custodiando la entrada dos hombres, muggles, o al menos eso parecía.

--Necesito 2 voluntarios—pidió el auror a su grupo, a su llamado, respondieron dos magos dando un paso al frente.  
--llévense a los guardias... tengan cuidado—pidió serenamente, recordando la ultima misión en la que todo su equipo estuvo a punto de morir, sin duda haría pagar a voldemort por aquello.  
Los dos magos desaparecieron en ese momento, para reaparecer justo atrás de los dos guardias, sostenerlos por los hombros y desaparecer sin dejar rastro  
--Dos grupos, uno rodea la casa, el otro conmigo a la puerta—ordenaba rápidamente  
La puerta se encontraba resguardada por un hechizo, el problema radicaba en saber cual era, para ello, llamo a uno de los miembros mas antiguos de sus grupo...  
Mark Littleberry, podía entar en cualquier lugar, experto en hechizos de protección, orden de merlín segunda clase, trabajo 3 años para el ministro Francés, fue hasta que en un ataque, un hechizo perdido, dio contra su esposa, inútilmente intento ayudarla, murió en sus brazos... Desde ese momento, solo vivía para el momento en el que pudiera enfrentarse a Voldemort.  
--¿Qué te parece?—pregunto Mafgard  
-_Aleta Grav-_pronuncio el hombre, mientras las barreras que rodeaban la casa se venían abajo.  
Una ves adentro, debían ir con cuidado, no se sabia que tipo de cosas se podían encontrar en la casa de un mago oscuro como lo era Voldemort.  
--Inferi—Escucho Mafgard en su mente, al parecer, el otro grupo tenia más problemas para entrar que ellos.  
-_Exori Mort-_ Escucho detrás suyo mientras un cuerpo se desplomaba, ya habían empezado sus preocupaciones.  
El cuerpo en el suelo, era producto de la magia negra, el hechizo Animate Dead, muy difícil y complicado de realizar, era el responsable de aquella aberración, muertos vivientes...

Avanzaban rápidamente, registrando cada cuarto que encontraban, pero sin hacer el menor ruido que delatara su presencia, finalmente, llegaron a una habitación un tanto en la que un luz un tanto extraña brillaba en el cuarto... Voldemort  
--Es aquí—afirmo Littleberry  
--Si esta aquí, kill him--  
--Si no esta, go to next room--  
--Si es una trampa, Still alive—

Preparaban sus mejores hechizo, todos tenían cuentas pendientes con el hombre al otro lado de la puerta y ahora era el momento de saldarlas...  
--5--  
--4--  
--3--  
--2--  
--1--  
--go go--  
La puerta se abrió rápidamente a causa de una explosión, al centro de la habitación dos figuras en el piso, una un niño y otra...  
-Voldemort- grito Mafgard, corriendo hacia el, mientras su corazón se aceleraba de la excitación, era el momento que había estado esperando por tantos años, esta ves, no escaparía...

Voldemort, en el piso y sin fuerzas, solo podía observar como se abalanzaban sobre el, una botella con un liquido rojo, se dirigía hacia el, repentinamente, observo como el frasco se impactaba no con el, si no con el cuerpo que intentaba levantarse a un lado suyo... 

Al impactar el frasco con el cuerpo, una llamarada rodeo al antiguo cuerpo del lord oscuro y un grito desgarrador se escucho, pero esto no amedentro a los aurores, quienes comenzaban a lanzar hechizos, que no buscaban someterlo, si no asesinarlo de la manera mas cruel.  
-_Adevo Mas vis-  
-Exevo Mort Hur-  
-Exevo Gran Vis Lux-_

Y el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort caía al piso, ardiendo y desmoronándose, sin perder tiempo, los aurores se dirigieron hacia los objetos en el piso, gritando –A_dito Tera-_ y al momento los objetos desaparecían sin dejar rastro.  
Antes que pudieran descansar, el cuarto se vio inundado por muertos vivientes comandados por algunos Death Eater quienes lanzaba hechizos mortíferos a diestra y siniestra.  
Lo mas rápido que pudo Mafgard tomo al chico en el piso y se dirigió a una de las paredes, donde uno de los aurores ya había abierto un agujero para escapar, corriendo, llegaron a uno de los palcos de la mansión, desde donde podía observarse la calle y saltaron sin temor a la altura... desapareciendo justo antes de llegar al piso... llevándose consigo, al pequeño Tom quien aun continuaba desmayado debido al esfuerzo de transmutar los trozos de su alma en una sola.

To be Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Death or Alive...

Chapter 2 : Riddle Life…

El hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades Mágicas, estaba semivacío, desde hacia unas semanas hacia la fecha, los heridos habían disminuido considerablemente, en el área de observación del tercer piso, el antiguo profesor de la escuela Hogwartz de Magia y Hechicería, Remus Lupin, se recuperaba después de una dura noche de luna llena.

En la antesala, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks y toda la familia Weasley, esperaban que el ex-profesor se despertara, querian saber como se encontraba, en ese momento, Albus Dumbledore entro a la habitación.

-Dumbledore, que bueno que as venido- Saludo el padre Weasley

-E podido darme un poco de tiempo, últimamente el ministerio esta muerto- respondio el Director  
-Corren rumores muy fuertes de que Voldemort esta muerto- Menciono de nuevo el Weasley  
Ante este comentario, toda la antencion se concentro en Dumbledore, esperando alguna información que pudiera decirles que es lo que había sucedido.  
-Bueno, según tengo entendido, hace 2 semanas, el ministerio recibió un informe por parte de un espía, acerca de la ubicación de Voldemort y para comprobar si era verdad, mandaron al equipo de choque, que al parecer lograron entrar en el lugar y tuvieron un enfrentamiento con el, el informo oficial saldrá dentro de 2 horas- termino el fin el director.  
-¿Entonces el rumor es verdad?- pregunto el joven de ojos verdes que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Todo parece indicar que si, esperemos que si...- Respondió el director.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Answers------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diario el Profeta:  
**_Esta tarde, el ministerio a informado de un ataque a uno de los escondites de el que no debe ser nombrado, en informe oficial, no se reportaron bajas y se reporta el rescate de un jovencito de a penas 10 años, que según una fuente segura en el ministerio pertenece a la familia Lonbogtom.  
Al intentar hablar de esto con la abuela Longbotom, este humilde reportero fue despedido con innumerables maldiciones, dejando en claro que no dará entrevistas.  
El ministro Fudge además, afirmo que el rumor acerca de la destrucción de Voldemort es verdadera, pero ciertamente, este reportero, asi como toda la comunidad mágica lo duda.  
En entrevista, el encargado del departamento de comunicación social del ministerio, afirmo que el rumor era verdad.  
Amelie Andrews, directora del equipo de choque, afirmo que después de enviar al grupo de choque, otro grupo de aurores mas numeroso reviso la residencia en donde se localizo a Voldemort, encontrándola vacía, pero con rastros de la batalla.  
Adjunta: Foto residencia cateada._**

_**La madre Weasley, terminaba de leer el diario, con cara muda, miraba a su esposo.  
-¿Molly?¿ Qué sucedes?- pregunto Arthur Weasley, mientras tomaba el diario que su esposa sostenía en una mano y leía en voz alta .  
Al terminar de leer, todos en la habitación, se sobresaltaron.  
-Neville...- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo...  
**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------Wake up-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

El joven Tom Lonbogtom, se levantaba en ese momento, de nuevo esas paredes blancas, el mismo techo.

Según le había informado, hoy recibiría la visita de sus únicos parientes vivos, una abuela y un primo.  
Tom había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar cuales serian sus planes a seguir, el dormir, algo que hace mucho había dejado de hacer, le había ayudado en gran manera, de alguna forma, la transmutación había tenido un error, aunque quizás este sea un error que le traiga muchos beneficios...

En ese momento, Albus Dumbledore, entraba en la habitación, el ambiente se tensaba rápidamente, Dumbledore, sin dudarlo usaba legrimancia en contra de pequeño... Tom al sentir el ataque, levanto sus defensas mentales, dejándole solo ver lo que había pasado después de que entraran lo aurores y como destruían su antiguo cuerpo.

El ataque ceso, y Dumbledore apareció frente a el con una agradable sonrisa.  
-Buenos días Joven Lonbogtom- Saludo al fin el director.  
La técnica de Tom durante todos estos días, había sido el no hablar con nadie, gracias a eso, el diario el profeta le habia puesto el sobrenombre de "el mudo", pero ya le haría una visita al tonto responsable de eso.  
-Me han dicho que no as querido hablar, nadie- afirmo el director.  
Si tuviera su varita, podría acabar con el viejo, ahora, que estaba desprevenido- pensaba el antiguo Lord Oscuro.  
-Bien, quizás quieras hablar con tu abuela- Pregunto el director.

Y en ese momento, la abuela Lonbogtom entro a la habitación, seguida de su nieto, Neville Lonbogtom.  
Esto iba para mucho tiempo- pensó Voldemort.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------The dead Face-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que se arreglara el malentendido con Neville, los Weasley se preparaban, para hacerle una visita a la familia Lonbogtom.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, el recién recuperado Remus Lupin, la señora Weasley acompañada también por su hija Ginebra Weasley, apresuraban el paso por una calle muggle, hacia mucho que no disfrutaban de un paseo asi, los recientes hechos, así como las numerosas aprensiones de Death Eater's, les indicaban que ciertamente, El innombrable había vuelto a ser vencido y que esta ves seria permanente.  
-Harry, Ron ya an hecho los deberes?- Irrumpió Hermione, su amiga, siempre preocupada por la escuela  
-amp... si- contesto el pelirrojo  
-Ron aun no los hace, se paso el verano gimoteando por Hermione- dijo la tmb pelirroja hermana de Ron  
-Eso no es verdad-contesto Ron, mas rojo que el fuego de un dragón  
-jajajajja- Se reía el ojiverde  
-Ves Ron, todo el mundo se da cuenta- volvía a decir Harry potter  
-De que hablan, Ron por que no as hecho los deberes- Reprendió la sangre sucia al Weasley

-Es que... no tenia los libros... si eso, no tenia los libros- tartamudeaba el chico.

-Bien, regresando a casa te daré algo de la literatura ligera que e traído a casa- afirmo la chica, mientras recordaba todos lo libros que se había comprado y sonreirá.  
-Literatura ligera?... Deben ser libros del tamaño de un Troll- respondió el chico recordando el tipo de literatura ligera a la que la chica estaba acostumbrada.  
-El troll eres tu Ron, por no hacer tus deberes a tiempo- Atacaba su hermana.

Justo en ese instante, Llegaban frente a un hermoso jardín con una casa al fondo.  
-Vaya, no sabia que hubiera un jardín asi en Londres- dijo el niño que vivió, riendo sobre que opinaría su tío si viera ese jardín.  
-Es un jardín mágico, e leído, que se puede extender la vida de las flores por medio de la poción _flowerix_.  
-¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo?- Preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo.  
-Tu también lo sabrías si hubieras hecho tus deberes, viene en el libro "Plantas carnívoras y como cuidarlas"- respondió la chica.

-¿Harry?- se escucho una voz que venia de unos arbustos.  
-¿Neville? ¿Eres tu?- contesto el chico.  
-Pasen pasen, Dumbledore nos aviso que vendrían y la abuela nos a puesto a limpiar el jardín- respondio el chico mientras se limpiaba un poco de sudor en su frente.  
-¿Nos?- Interrogo curiosamente la sangre sucia.

-Amp, cierto, discúlpenme... Tom!- Gritaba apresuradamente el chico.  
A su llamado, un chico, un poco regordete, salía de entre unos arbustos.  
-Les presento a mi primo Tom...  
-Hola...- Respondió muy tímidamente el chico.  
-Un placer- Respondían todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Estamos intentando podar una planta carnívora que encontramos en el patio, le hemos pedido permiso a la abuela para quedarnos con ella y nos a dado permiso- anuncio Neville con una gran alegria en su rostro.  
-Genial, ¿Puedo verla?- Respondió rápidamente el joven pelirrojo.

-Claro- respondió el chico- A la abuela le comienza a agradar, se come los ratones que destruyen sus rosas y ataco a un pequeño duende.  
-hahahahaha- Rieron todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Mama, puedo tener una de esas también, nos libraríamos de nuestros duendes- Pregunto el chico riendo a su madre.  
-No lo se, una planta carnívora es muy peligrosa, me sorprende que el ministerio no tenga reglamentado su posesión- respondió la señora Weasley.  
-Bueno, en realidad si están reglamentadas- respondió Tom- la abuela pregunto con un amigo suyo en el ministerio, enviaron a un equipo especializado, pero no es una planta muy peligrosa, así que nos an dejado tenerla mientras no rebase los dos metros de altura, por eso es que hoy tenemos que podarla- Aseguro el chico.  
-Bien, vayan a ayudarles, mientras yo hablo con la abuela de Neville y Tom- ordeno la Madre Weasley.

Mientras caminaban, Neville les contaba de los progreso que habían tenido con su nuevo mascota, mientras Hermione intentaba entablar conversación con el pequeño Tom.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Hermione- Saludo entusiasmadamente la chica.

-Amp, mi nombre es Tom- Saludo cordialmente a la sangre sucia.  
-He escuchado que entraras a Hogwarts este año- dijo la chica castaña  
-Así es, estudie 2 años en Dumnstrang, pero la abuela ya no quiere que vaya a esa escuela, dice que las artes oscuras no son para la famila Lonbogtom- platico animadamente el antiguo Lord Oscuro.  
-Así es, e escuchado que ahí llevan una materia de Artes Oscuras, lo se por que lei la historia de Dumstrang- Afirmo orgullosa de sus conocimientos la chica.  
-Y leíste también que en los inicios, las escuelas mágicas Dumstrang y Hogwartz eran enemigas?- pregunto el chico esperando ver la respuesta de chica.  
-Claro que si, por eso fue que se invento el torneo de los tres magos, así las escuelas podían arreglar sus diferencias de manera pacifica- contesto rápidamente la chica.  
-jejeje, me sorprende señorita Granger, me sorprende mucho- sonrió de sobriamente.

-Miren ahí esta- Señalo Neville a un montón de ramas entrelazadas en una esquina.  
-¿Qué?¿Dónde?- preguntaba incrédulamente el joven pelirrojo.  
-Ron, tu no verías nada aunque estuvieras a 30 centímetros de ella- respondía mordazmente la hermana Weasley.  
-Oye Ron, esta tu hermana un poco molesta contigo ¿Verdad?- Susurraba el chico de la cicatriz al pelirrojo.

-Si, tuvimos una discusión antes de venir, la acuse con mi madre de verse a escondidas con su nuevo novio- Dijo al fin el chico a Harry.  
-¿Novio?- pregunto el de la cicatriz.  
-Si, yo le dije que no aceptaría a nadie que no fueras tu, pero ella solo se enfado – respondió el pelirrojo.

-_Herbolaris-_Se escucho la voz de Hermione.

-_Gula Herbolaris, _para se mas exactos-corrigió el joven Tom.  
-¿Pero esto no es demasiado peligroso? Leí en algún lado que habían sido reportados casos en las que esta planta devoraba ganado- pregunto Hermione

-Así es, pero como es muy pequeña, no representa muchos problemas, y una persona del ministerio vendrá cada 6 meses para asegurarse que se mantenga de un tamaño pequeño- Afirmo Neville.  
-¿Nos ayudan a podarla?- pregunto Tom divertido.  
-emp, no gracias... no quiero estar cerca de algo que es capaz de comerse una vaca entera, no quisiera imaginarme de lo que seria capaz de hacerme a mi- Respondió Ronald Weasley, con cara de miedo.  
-Bien, yo si les ayudare, solo díganme que tengo que hacer- respondio Harry, su sangre Griffindor hervía en el.  
-Es fácil Tom y yo la sostendremos y tu le cortas las ramas mas altas- respondió el chico mas regordete.

En eso se entretenían, mientras que desde la ventana, la abuela Lonbogtom los observaba.  
-Es un buen chico, el ministerio ya a hablado con el, y no les a dicho nada que no supieran, sus padres aun estan desaparecidos, y mientras los encuentran el se quedara conmigo, aunque yo creo que no los encotraran nunca y si los encuentran, los encontraran muertos, nunca e tenido nada en contra de nadie, pero ellos... se aliaron con voldemort durante la primera guerra y ese es el final que les espera a los aliados de voldemort, terminar como termino el- Contaba la abuela Lonbogtom.  
-Tengo entendido que el chico ira a Hogwartz este año- Pregunto la madre Weasley

-Así es, ya e hablado con Dumbledore de eso y me a dicho que no hay ningún problema, ese chico ya a tenido muchos problemas, es tiempo de que lleve una vida normal, con chicos de su edad, y en Hogwartz encontrara eso-Afirmo por ultimo la Abuela de Neville.  
-Bien, nosotros iremos mañana a comprar las cosas para la escuela de los niños, si usted gusta podríamos llevarlos con nosotros, siempre cae bien un paseo al callejón Diagon- Dijo la madre Weasley.  
-Seria un placer, pero Tom necesita comprar una varita y prefiero llevarlo yo misma, hace años que no saludo a Olivanders- dijo la señora Lonbogtom- Pero Neville estaría encantado de ir con ustedes- Volvió a asegurar la abuela.

afuera, algunos niños luchaban por dominar a una planta carnívora, Ron, ya se había animado a ayudar y había recibido un mordida por parte de la planta, y este se enfadaba por que solo a el lo mordía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Ollivander's-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien joven Tom, pruebe ahora con esta- Le ofrecía por octava ves una varita al joven Tom Riddle  
-Vaya, su nieto es un cliente difícil- Bromeaba el anciano  
-Pero debemos recordar que es la varita la que elige al mago y no el mago a la varita- decía filosóficamente el abuelo.  
-Lo que pasa es que no sabes hacer tu trabajo- Respondía la abuela.  
-Bueno, ya soy muy viejo, pero... tengo unas varitas nuevas, quizás le interese probarlas- Pregunto el viejo.  
-Venga, venga- Ve por ellas, mas acciones y menos palabras- decía la abuela en tono de reproche.

Tom ya se encontraba bastante desesperado, al parecer el cambio de cuerpo había afectado de alguna manera su equilibrio mágico, lo había estado meditando todos estos días, y si no podía hacer magia mas, pronto lo averiguaría, muy pronto.  
-Aquí las tenemos... Espero no se espante, jejejeje, son algo raras- Dijo el anciano- ya e intentado venderlas pero nadie las a querido, muy a pesar de ser de muy buena calidad- comentaba el anciano.  
-¿Y por que no habrían de quererlas?-Pregunto la anciana.  
-Bien, 30 centímetros, colmillo de basilisco, núcleo de hebra de corazón de Dragón, ideal para hechizo de fuego- Recitaba de memoria el viejo Ollivanders mientras extendía la varita al Joven Tom.  
al tocarla, la magia Coria hacia ella, Tom podía sentir como su poder crecía con su contacto, justo en ese momento, supo que esa varita había sido hecha para el...  
-Abuela, ¿Puedes comprármela?-Pregunto el niño mirando a su abuela, quien no podía negarse ante nada que le pidiera su nieto.

Al salir de la tienda, varita en mano y sonrisa en rostro, Tom no podía esperar para ver que es lo que podía hacer con esa nueva varita, desde hacia muchos años no se sentía tan emocionado y esto no le agrado para nada, regresando rápidamente a su habitual humor.  
Mientras se dirigían a comprar sus nuevos libros, se encontraron con los Weasley quienes también compraban sus libros del colegio, Neville se reunió con su abuela y con su nuevo primo, para marchase a casa, pues aun tenia muchas cosas que arreglar antes de partir a la escuela.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------One Left------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom se encontraba en su habitación, esperaba a que no hubiera mas sonido en la casa, al llegar a ese punto, tomo su varita y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el techo, desde donde previamente había preparado un circulo mágico para que el ministerio no detectara el uso de magia en ese lugar, se colocaba en el medio y desaparecía... apareciendo a algunos kilómetros al sur, muy cerca de una pequeña casa, donde una familia aun no se dormía.

Tom, muy sigilosamente, levito hacia una de las ventanas, rompía uno de los cristales y entraba en la casa.  
Ya dentro, encontró a un pequeño dormido en una cama, se acerco a el, tomo su varita y pensó en cual era el hechizo adecuado para el pequeño, tenia que ser algo rápido y que no hiciera demasiado ruido, no quería ser descubierto antes de tiempo.

-Duerme bien niño- susurro...- _Avada kedabra-_ pronuncio muy bajito el joven Tom, mientras una luz verde iluminaba la habitación.  
-Alexander, te dije que no prendieras el televisor, duérmete ahora mismo- Escucho Tom una vos que provenía de lo que parecía ser un baño.  
En el baño, una chica se daba un baño, la parecer hermana del tal Alexander, Tom no pudo reprimir sus deseos de ver en el baño, abrir un poco la puerta, ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica...  
La chica se dio cuenta de que era observada, pero antes de que pudiera gritar, sus cuerpo se desplomaba cercenado, mientras observaba a la extraña figura que se reía de ella.  
Bajaba por las escaleras a toda prisa, la adrenalina le circulaba por la sangre, el asesinato era lo que mejor sabia hacer y lo que mas disfrutaba, abajo, los padres de los niños, veían televisión, Tom sonrió, apunto con su varita a la mujer lanzando el hechizo imperio, y ordenándole dirigirse hacia la cocina, en donde Tom le entregaba un cuchillo y la mandaba a asesinar a su esposo.  
-Laura, que sucede, que hac...-El hombre no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que el cuchillo atravesaba su garganta y borbotones de sangre entraban en sus pulmones, en ese instante la mujer era liberada de la maldición, para observar como su marido caía muerto a sus pies.  
-_¡Electro Vis Lux!-_Se escucho una voz, mientras la mujer caía al suelo, bajo miles de Voltios de electricidad sobre su cuerpo.  
Tom solo se relajaba, disfrutando de los gritos de la mujer... era tan fascinante, música para sus oídos... amaba el dolor de las personas...  
Pero la mujer no soporto mucho y su cuerpo comenzaba a arder rápidamente...

Tom salió con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando al cielo y lanzando su antigua Marca en el aire, algo de lo cual Voldemort se arrepintió... pero era demasiado tarde... y desapareció inmediatamente... dejando atrás el lugar apestando a muerte...

To be Continue...


	3. Chapter 3

Death or Alive 3

Harry Potter se levantaba esa mañana de muy buen humor, hoy por fin regresaría a Hogwartz, aun no olvidaba que tuvo que pasar la mitad del verano con sus tíos, algo que esperaba no volvería a repetirse nunca mas.  
Se levanto cuidadosamente, aun no amanecía pero prefería bañarse antes de que toda la familia Weasley estuviera de pie, busco su ropa y se dirijo al cuarto de baño de las escaleras.  
Una ves dentro, se percato que no era el único que había decidido levantarse temprano...  
-Ginny, que haces despierta a estas horas?- Pregunto Harry, mas dormido que despierto.  
-Buenos días Harry- respondió la chica – Yo creo que lo mismo que tu.  
Y ambos rieron Tontamente.  
-Puedes usar el baño, yo ya e terminado, solo me arreglare un poco el cabello- Dijo al fin la chica.  
Harry entro en el cuarto de baño, pensando en que debía encontrar la forma de preguntarle sobre su supuesto novio.  
-Oye Ginny- hablo el chico, tartamudeando un poco.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Me pasas mi ropa?- Respondió el chico, pensando en lo cobarde que era.  
-Ron me a dicho que tienes novio- Hablo cortantemente.  
-No es mi novio... aun-Dijo la chica intentando sonar lo mas natural posible.  
-Es un chico de Ravenclaw que conocí el año pasado y hemos estado escribiéndonos, no es algo de lo que debieras preocuparte mucho...- dijo la chica, riéndose por lo bajo y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un Harry Potter con la boca abierta.

--------------------------------------------------------Hogwartz Express------------------------------------------------------------

Ese DIA, el Tren se encontraba repleto de gente, Ronald Weasley se apresuraba por encontrar un asiento vació, le molestaba tener que compartirlo con alumnos de primer año, siempre haciendo preguntas y molestándole, desde ese punto de vista, ser prefecto no era tan bueno, aunque también tenia sus ventajas, como bajarle puntos a Slytherin siempre que podía o usar el baño de prefectos.  
Por fin, después de mucho buscar, encontró un cubículo vació, pero olía terriblemente mal, tomo su varita intentando recordar el hechizo para quitar el mal olor...  
-_Adito Grav-_ Se escucho una voz tras de el, mientras la habitación se llenaba de un humo gris.  
-Hermione, yo ya lo iba a hacer...- Respondió intentando parecer enfadado el pelirrojo.  
-Bueno, tardabas mucho y yo solo te di una mano- Respondió Hermione,

-Que raro encontrarlos peleando- Se escucho una tercera voz detrás de ellos.  
-Harry, encontré un compartimiento, pueden quedarse aquí, nosotros iremos al compartimiento para prefectos- Dijo Ron a su amigo.  
-Esta bien, pero solo lo usaremos Ginny y yo- Dijo el ojiverde.  
-Amp, yo tengo que ir con unos amigos Harry...- Contesto la chica pelirroja.  
-Seguramente, con su nuevo novio Barny- respondió el chico  
-Se llama, Danny, no Barny, y si, voy a ir con el...- Dijo la chica en un tono muy poco amable y se fue de ahí.  
-Bueno, creo que tendré que ir solo esta ves- dijo Harry.  
-Bueno, nosotros no tenemos compartimiento, ¿Podemos ir contigo?- Se escucho la voz de Neville Lonbogtom.  
-¡Neville, Tom, me alegra mucho verles, claro que pueden venir conmigo- Saludo entusiastamente el niño que vivió, le fascinaba hablar con Tom, siempre tenia alguna historia rara que contar.

Hermione Granger, se paseaba por los vagones del tren, ayudando a los nuevos estudiantes, e indicándoles que debían ponerse sus uniformes ates de llegar al castillo y sobre hacia donde debían dirigirse para no perderse.

Iaaaaaaa! Iaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se escucharon de momento unos gritos en la noche... El tren se detenía, las ventanas se congelaban, y los alumnos comenzaban a gritar... Hermione intentaba en vano poner orden, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida más cercana, solo una ves antes había pasado algo así y fue con la intervención de dementores, Hermione desenfundaba su varita, pensando en algún hechizo que pudiera ayudarle...  
Al salir, una extraña criatura paso muy cerca de ella, llevándose su felicidad...y asustándola enormemente...

Ronald Weasley, se abría paso entre los alumnos, todos intentaban salir, pero el buscaba a su amiga Hermione, buscaba a Harry Potter... buscaba a alguien...  
-Prefecto Ron!- Se escucho una pequeña voz llorosa que venia de su espalda.  
-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntaba mientras no paraba de llorar.  
-Yo... yo no lo se- decía el chico, aterrorizado, realmente nunca les dijeron que debían hacer si dementores atacaban el tren...  
-_Especto Patronus**-**_ Se escucho un grito muy cerca de donde Ron se encontraba, era la voz de Hermione...  
Rápidamente, Ron corrió hacia el lugar desde donde provenía el grito, encontrado a Hermione ya abajo del tren, intentando mantenerse en pie en medio de una maraña de dementores... el corazón le latía mil ves por segundo, iba a lastimarla...  
-_Especto Patronus-_ Grito... recordando el DIA en que conoció a sus amigos...  
Una figura aun inmadura salía de la varita del pelirrojo, ahuyentando a los dementores, era muy débil, pero suficiente para prestar ayuda a su amiga...  
-Hermione, que sucede?- Pregunto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.  
-Death Eater's- atino a decir con la respiración entrecortada.

-_Especto Patronus-_ Grito Harry Potter, el siervo salía de su varita, embistiendo con su poder a los dementores, alejándoles de los vagones del tren.  
-_Especto Patronus-  
_-_Especto Patronus-  
_-_Especto Patronus-  
_Se escuchaban las voces de los antiguos miembros del ED, figuras deformes se dirigían hacia los dementores, ahuyentándoles de los vagones.  
-Bien, creo que eso a sido todo, se escucho la voz de Ginny Weasley- juntos nadie puede contra nosotros- aseguraba la chica.  
-Rapido entren rapido- Escucho una voz detrás de el- ahí uno de los encargados del tren con varita en mano les apresuraba a entrar.  
_-Avada Kedabra-_ Una luz verde surco el vació, impactándose en el cuerpo del hombre... y este caía inerte en el piso.

El nuevo Tom salía del tren por una de las ventanas, los dementores solo se habían alejado un poco, volverían, ese ataque era mas que pura coincidencia, los dementores no atacaban algo así como así, a una corta distancia, pudo ver como la maldición asesina impactaba con un hombre en el tren y este caía muerto, los alumnos corrían despavoridos mientras unos encapuchados salían de entre las sombras, lanzando hechizos hacia el interior del tren.

Un hombre, a quien Tom reconoció como Vicent Dragole, aparecía frente a el... con su varita hacia él...  
-_Exori Mort- _Dijo el hombre con toda la serenidad de una persona que disfruta con la muerte.  
-_Utamo vita- _Alcanzo a decir Tom, mientras el hechizo se desvanecía en su cuerpo...

-Hahahahahaha, desde cuando atacas a tu maestro Vincent- Dijo el pequeño Tom con una sonrisa maliciosa en su voz.  
El hombre no se inmuto...  
_-Avada Kedabra-_ Pronuncio con mucha más seriedad.  
-_Gran Serpensortia- _Grito el chico mientras la maldición asesina impactaba con la enorme serpiente... dejando a un Vincent Dragole sumamente impactado...  
-Hahahahahaha- Se reía de nuevo el chico-Ahora que as visto eso, tendré que matarte...  
-_Avada Kedabra- _Grito el chico._  
_-_Gran Serpensortia-_Se escucho el contra hechizo, tal y como Tom esperaba...

-_Avada Kedabra-_Volvia a insistir el chico Riddle.  
-_Gran Serpensortia- _Se escucho de nuevo el contra hechizo- seguido de una risa que rápidamente se convertía en un grito de horror... el Death Eater caía... sus dos piernas cortadas, la mano con la que sostenía su varita también caía cercenada.  
-Vaya, yo apunte a tu cuello- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al cuerpo moribundo de su antiguo alumno.  
-Ahora sabes, por que yo era tu maestro...- presumía el chico al hombre en el piso.  
-_Exori Mort-_ Grito el hombre, con una segunda varita en su mano izquierda... el hechizo daba de lleno sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort, lanzándolo algunos metros hacia atrás...  
-Yo no tengo maestro- aseguro el hombre, sentándose en el piso, y creándose una mano nueva...

Tom se levantaba a duras penas, estaba malherido, su hombro dislocado... el hechizo que había hecho, no lo había protegido lo suficiente, su cadera también se encontraba mal... sacando fuerzas de alguna forma, se levanto, muy enfadado, deseando venganza, su cuerpo adolorido le pedía a gritos venganza...  
-_Exevo Mort Hur-_ Gritaba, mientras se levantaba, impulsando con un hilo eléctrico proveniente de su varita a su oponente.  
El hombre se retorcía en el piso, Voldemort lo azotaba contra las rocas y el piso, magullando su cuerpo y llenando el lugar de sangre...  
-Ahora, veras, quien es tu maestro y a quien debiste obedecer siempre- Decía el chico, con toda la furia que su voz le permitía desprender... al fin, Voldemort se serenaba y dejaba caer el cuerpo en el piso, se acerco, no sin antes cercenar el brazo restante.  
-Vo.. Vol... Voldermot...-Decía el hombre, mientras sangre salía de su boca.  
Tom, movía su hombro bruscamente, acomodando sus huesos lastimados.  
-¿Quién a hecho el ataque?- Pregunto el chico al hombre el piso.  
Pero el hombre ya no contestaba... el alma se había escapado del cuerpo.

-Harry, por atrás de ti!-Gritaba Hermione a su amigo, mientras el chico volteaba lanzando hechizos hacia atrás.  
-¿Son demasiados Harry, los dementores están volviendo, necesitamos ayuda- gritaba su amiga desesperadamente.  
-En el tren, los maestros luchan contra los Death Eater's, los aurores del ministerio deben estar por llegar- afirmaba su amigo en un intento por serenar a su amiga.  
El ED trabajaba unido, atrincherándose en un pequeño bosque muy cerca del tren los alumnos de primer año, se escondían entre los arbustos, mientras los de años avanzados intentaban protegerlos.  
-_Crucio!-_ Se escucho una voz y una alumno de séptimo curso caía abatido por la maldición.  
-_Expeliarmus!- _Gritaba Harry mientras Coria hacia ahí, ayudando a levantarse al chico, Ron, viendo lo que sucedía tomaba valor de algún lado y lanzaba un hechizo contra el Death Eater, el cual solo desapareció, y volvía a aparecer muy cerca de su varita, tomándola y volviendo al ataque inmediatamente.

_-Adana Ani-_ Susurraba un Tom Riddle hacia el death eater, el cual quedaba inmóvil varita en mano, Tom se acercaba y lo golpeaba en el estomago con un puntapié, ahora valoraba que su abuela le comprara zapatos tan puntiagudos y duros.  
-Tom! Aquí, rápido!- Escucho la voz de Hermione que lo llamaba.  
-¡Que sucede Hermione!- Gritaba el chico fingiendo demencia y abrazándose a ella, realmente le faltaban las fuerzas, había excedido los limites de su pequeño cuerpo, 2 maldiciones asesinas era demasiado para un cuerpo no acostumbrado, necesitaba robarle la magia a alguien para seguir luchando... o mejor descansar en los brazos de la sangre sucia.

-Aurores, los aurores llegan!- Grito un chico de segundo curso, señalando a unos magos que en ese momento aparecían.  
Algunos Death Eater's, escuchando ese grito, se volvían a atacar a los recién llegados, las maldiciones asesinas volaban contra ellos... y estos caían muertos...  
Harry solo veía como esto ocurría sin poder creerlo, los aurores solo llegaban a morir...  
-Homunculos- Dijo Tom al fin- no son aurores...  
-Homunculos... e leído de eso... cuerpos humanos sin alma...- Decía Hermione mientras sostenía al débil Tom- Pero creía que estaba prohibido hacerlos-  
-Y así es, pero con el levantamiento de la prohibición de hechizos imperdonables, los aurores echan mano de cualquier cosa para ganar- aseguraba Tom a la castaña, mientras la abrazaba mas a el.  
-_Avada Kedabra- _De la nada salia la maldición asesina, mientras dementores se dirigían hacia la fuente del hechizo, envolviendo a la nada... descubriendo a un Auror camuflajeado, dándole el beso inmediatamente... aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una carnicería.  
-Rápido, todos! Hechizo Patronus todos juntos!- Gritaba Harry Potter a sus compañeros, quienes rápidamente se acercaban hacia el con sus varitas en alto.  
-1-  
-2-

-3... _Especto Patronus!-_ gritaban todos al mismo tiempo, lanzando un poderoso hechizo que lanzaba a los dementores lejos de ahí...  
Poco a poco, los aurores fueron creciendo en numero, y los Death Eater's, comenzaban a abandonar el lugar... innumerables calaveras alumbraban el cielo nocturno... y aquel lugar... nunca dejaría de apestar a muerte...

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

Death or Alive 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Notice-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Magic Time: Esta noche, el expresso a Hosmedage, una de las ultimas comunidades enteramente mágicas en el mundo, fue atacado por un grupo de desconocidos, que se presume pertenecían al extinto grupo de El Innombrable.  
El ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, informo que ante estos recientes hechos, la iniciativa de ley sobre la prohibición de hechizos imperdonables no lograra concretarse.  
Además, informo de la captura de algunos de los enmascarados que perpetuaron el ataque, no se informo de los nombres de los capturados, por seguridad del proceso legal._**

Esta mañana también se informo que el Albus Dumbledore es de los principales candidatos a ocupar el puesto de Ministro de magia, en entrevista, afirmo que el ataque al tren no quedaría impune, además de informar que en el tren viajaban los alumnos de nuevo ingreso así como alumnos de diferentes grados de la escuela Hogwartz de Magia y Hechiceria en la cual es el director.  
Las reacciones antes esto, no se hicieron esperar y padres de familia se manifestaron en contra del ministerio, por no ofrecer seguridad para sus hijos.

Harry Potter leía esa mañana el periódico, muy enfadado se daba cuenta que el ministerio pretendía ocultar lo que había ocurrido esa noche**_.  
-¿_**As leído Harry? ¿Desconocidos?... por favor, eran Death Eater's, su marca estaba por todos lados esa noche- Gruñía Ron Weasley a espaldas de Harry potter.  
-Escuche que una chica de Huflepuff fue asesinada anoche por una Mandrágora gigante que venia con los Death Eater's- dijo un chico de Giffindor.  
-Eso es una gran mentira, no había mandrágoras gigantes, dragones de dos cabezas, ni arpias asesinas en el ataque de ayer- Afirmaba Hermiones Granger, que en ese momento entraba en la habitación.**_  
_**-No se como es que se pueden hacer bromas con ese tipo de cosas- Afirmaba la chica mientras se acomodaba el cabello.  
-Es hora de bajar al gran comedor, la selección de alumnos de primer año se llevara acaba en 20 minutos- Anuncio la prefecta de Griffindor,

mientras todos se dirigían hacia la salida.

Tom Riddle se encontraba en esos momentos en el gran comedor, la subdirectora de la escuela Minerva Macgonogall le informaba que el no participaría en la selección, seria una selección privada en el despacho del director, después de la selección oficial.

Tom, no se había preocupado hasta ahora, el sombrero podía revelar muchas de las cosas que había en su mente, el proteger su mente ayudaría, pero con Dumbledore ahí, no sabia si seria buena idea, después de todo, era un mago muy poderoso.  
-No te preocupes, todo ira bien- Escucho la voz de Hermione que justo en ese momento pasaba a su lado y le sonreía... como es que podía sonreírle a si... maldita sangre sucia pensaba para sus adentros.  
-Si, gracias por decirlo, pero no entrare en la selección, el director quiere que mi selección sea en su oficina, por considerarme un caso especial- Explico el chico mientras bajaba los hombros y suspiraba.  
-Bueno, no te preocupes estaremos esperando para saber en que casa as quedado- puntualizo la chica mientras corría a separar a un par de niños que se peleaban en la puerta del gran comedor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Hat Selection-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Señor Lombogtom, pase por favor- invitaba muy cortésmente la subdirectora del colegio.  
-El profesor Dumbledore tuvo que salir de urgencia hacia Londres, un llamado del ministerio muy urgente- asi que yo realizare su selección en sustitución del director- anuncio la maestre intentando aparentar calma.  
-Bien, tome asiento y colóquese el sombrero por favor- pidió la maestra al alumno nuevo.  
Tom muy cuidadosamente tomo el sombrero, esto seria muy fácil, con la maestra aquí.

-Vaya, vaya, me parece que a ti te conozco muchacho- rasgo el silencio la voz del sombrero.  
Tom se alarmo, no sabia si el sombrero podía ser burlado con oculmency, si el le reconocía, tendría que asesinar a la maestra y huir de ahí, muy despacio, tomaba la varita que estaba en su bolsillo, su futuro estaba a punto de escribirse.  
-¡Claro, ¿Usted es un Lombogtom verdad?-Preguntaba el sombrero, mientras Tom sentía su cuarteada alma descansar.  
-Si, así es...-  
-Vaya, posee una mente maravillosa, veo que tiene muchas ganas de superarse y demostrar que es el mejor tienes el alma de Ravenclaw, el coraje de un Griffindor y la ambición de un Slytherin... te mandare a Hufflepuf...- murmuraba el sombrero al chico.  
-Sombrero chiflado que cosas dice, le hacen falta un par de costuras mas o una lavada tal ves- pensaba el chico mientras el sombrero hablaba.  
-Ten cuidado chico, no juzgues a alguien por su aspecto, es una de las cosas que aun debes aprender- anunciaba el sombrero.  
En ese instante, Tom sintió como la subdirectora intentaba entrar en su mente... si que era una mujer curiosa.  
Ante esto Tom tuvo que expulsar los pensamientos mas recientes, el ver su antiguo cuerpo morir, su familia, su planta carnívora, cuando compro su varita, el ataque al tren... el abrazo de Hermione... sus palabras de animo... el pensar que quizás estaba afuera esperando para saber en que casa había quedado...  
-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí...-decía el sombrero mientras captaba las imágenes de cómo golpeaba a un Death Eater en el estomago.

-¡Oh! Chico, vaya que es hermosa... pero es demasiado para ti, ese camino solo te llevara a la desgracia...- decía el sombrero, esto saco a Tom de balance, el sombrero también veía lo que le mostraba a la maestra...  
-Griffindor!- Grito el sombrero sin darle tiempo a Tom de lanzarle un par de maldiciones asesinas al sobrero seleccionador... ahora si que estaba en grandes aprietos.  
-Bien señor Lombogtom, me alegra mucho que quedara en la casa de Griffindor, donde yo seré su jefa de casa, cualquier problema que tenga con alguna profesor o alumno de otra cosa, lo discutirá conmigo o con alguno de los prefectos ya designados-Anunciaba la maestra con una sonrisa en su rostro- ahora, si gusta debería pasar a la sala común, donde sus nuevos compañeros estarán dispuestos a festejar su nuevo ingreso.  
Tom sentía que el mundo se le venia encima... el... El mago mas grande de todos los tiempos... un Griffindor, sus antepasado deberían estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas... ahí Tom recordó a su padre y se alegro de ello.  
-Por cierto, en la salida un prefecto de Griffindor le espera para llevarlo a la sala común...- No...la sangre sucia de nuevo- pensó el chico mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.  
-Por cierto profesora, ¿Como supo que Estaría en Griffindor?- pregunto el chico.  
-Por que yo conocí a su padre- dijo la profesora mientras la puerta se cerraba.  
-Claro conoció a mi padre... claro... eso...- pensaba el chico mientras las escalera descendía.  
-Tom, una alegría que estés en Griffindor- Una voz lo sacaba de sus pensamientos...  
-¿Ron, ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto el chico con cara de sorpresa.  
-Bueno, Macgonogall me pidió que viniera para llevarte a tu nueva casa- afirmo el chico mientras se situaba a un lado de el y comenzaban a caminar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------Griffindor House----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ambiente en la sala común de Girffindor, era mas lúgubre de lo que Harry esperaba, el ataque al Expresso de Hogwartz había lastimado algo mas que el cuerpo de los alumnos, había lastimado su voluntad.  
Harry camino hacia un sillón desocupado ahí, Neville, Tom y Ron hablaban muy animadamente, Harry solo se sentó y comenzó a escucharlos, Tom les contaba acerca de los experimentos secretos que el ministerio hacia con seres humanos, Luna Loovegod lo apoyaba en todo lo que decía, agregándole algunas de las cosas que ella había escuchado.  
-Harry, Tom esta en Girffindor con nosotros- decía a un modo de saludo el pelirrojo Weasley.  
-Vaya, me lo esperaba, después de todo es primo de Neville- decía Harry sin mucho entusiasmo.  
-Entrara al mismo grado que Ginny- dijo Neville.  
-Vaya, espero que cuides muy bien a mi hermana, si hace algo indebido, solo tienes que decírmelo- Alardeaba el pelirrojo- Y si algún chico de Slytherin se mete contigo, dinos a nosotros, que los pondremos en su lugar-  
-¿Slytherin?- preguntaba Tom.

-Si, es la casa de donde salió quien tu sabes, es la casa que mas magos oscuros a dado- susurraba Ron.

En ese momento, Tom se aburría, la platica había comenzado a girar en torno a Quidittch y eso a Tom no le interesaba, levantándose de aquel lugar, se dirigió a la que seria su nuevo dormitorio, realmente extrañaría las mazmorras de su antigua casa, aun no se recuperaba de la vergüenza de ser un Griffindor.

Entro en una habitación, en donde se sorprendió de encontrar a Ginny Weasley, platicando muy animadamente con algunos chicos.  
Tom, prefirió no saludar e ir a su cama a descansar, pues realmente lo necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente, ya con su horario en mano, se dirija a clase doble de encantamientos, a Tom le costaba un poco de trabajo recordar los hechizos que había visto en su época de estudiantes, pero aun así había conseguido algunos puntos para su nueva casa, algo que después lo avergonzó.

Segunda clase, Transformaciones, Tom aprendió un nuevo hechizo con el cual podía transformar cualquier cosa en plomo sólido, Tom pensaba en múltiples aplicaciones para esto.  
Ahora, tenia pociones dobles, algo que a Tom no solo se le daba muy bien, si no que había escrito varios libros con multiples recetas, pero algo con lo que Tom no contaba era con... Severus Snape.  
-Nadie agitara sus varitas y hará encantamientos tontos- decía Snape mientras entraba a la mazmorra.  
Al instante Tom lo reconoció como uno de los Death Eater's mas destacados, habían compartido muchos de sus secretos en otros tiempos, aunque algo desconfiado, Snape era alguien en quien se podía confiar, la clase seria sin duda muy interesante.  
-Vaya, la nueva celebridad en la escuela- Decía en voz alta el Slytherin, refiriéndose al chico nuevo.  
-Su antigua escuela tiene fama de llevar un curso muy riguroso de pociones, espero y no los defraude, aunque siendo un Griffindor, no me extrañaría que no tenga una idea de lo que es un poción- Lanzaba Snape llamaradas de sus boca.  
Tom no entendía, que es a lo que se refería el tipo que se encontraba ahí.  
-Bien, a sus calderos, veamos si han aprendido su curso de pociones del año pasado- decía de nuevo el Slytherin, no prestándole mas atención al chico, algo que Tom agradeció mucho.

Tom tenia ante si diversos ingrediente, Snape les había dado una hora para realizar una poción con ellos, el que no hiciera nada estaría en detención, ayudándole a probar los antídotos que los chicos de segundo habían realizado esa mañana.  
Tom solo suspiro, tomo un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar una extraña raíz, los demás chicos no sabían por donde debían empezar y rápidamente los grupos se formaron en torno a las personas que tenían una noción de que es lo que se debía hacer, Ginny Weasley, al encontrarse cerca de Tom, simplemente tomo su caldero y se sentó a un lado de Tom.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eh?... amp... no, yo solo corto las raíces- Afirmaba el chico mientras intentaba devolverle la sonrisa.  
-Escuche que una de las pociones que se pueden realizas es la poción de sueños, solo es un dato que debieras saber- Le decía la chica mientras también comenzaba a cortar sus raíces.  
Un par de chicas, las cuales Tom identifico como amigas de la pelirroja también se acercaron a el, y cortaban las raíces del mismo modo que el, Tom solo suspiro y escuchaba la platica que sus nuevas compañeras tenían.  
-¿As visto Ginny? Todas se fueron con Daniel y con Minerva, que lamebotas se vuelven en este grupo- decía una de las chicas a Ginny por lo bajo.  
-Bueno, ellos son muy buenos en la escuela y nadie quiere tener que probar antídotos con Snape- respondia con toda calma del mundo.

Tom se aburría rápidamente de su platica, el tal Daniel hacia poción de sueño, y la chica Minerva también, que decepción, a Tom le pasaron demasiadas pociones que hacer con esos ingredientes, desde poción del sueño, hasta gel para el cabello, pasando por un interesante veneno ligero, Riddle había optado por el veneno, quería hacer gel para Snape, pero seguramente no se lo tomaría muy bien.  
45 minutos habían pasado cuando Tom dio por terminada su pocion, la etiquetaba y la depositaba en un frasco que había transmutado de las sobras de raíces.  
-¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?- pregunta una de las chicas mientras con un dedo tomaba un poco de la pocion.  
-Si Tom, que rayos esta cosa, se parece a los experimentos de los Gemelos- Preguntaba la pelirroja sonriendo.  
-Amp, bueno es un veneno, así que te recomendaría que no metieras ese dedo en tu boca.

-¡Un veneno!- Gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras el resto de la clase volteaba a verles.  
Tom se acomodó en su silla y comenzó a contarles la historia de ese pequeño veneno, una historia en donde la muerte tragica venia de la mano del amor, algo que simplemente cautivo a las niñas.  
-Vaya, increíble que esta mezcla de ingredientes traiga tantos problemas- decía una chica.  
-Y no solo eso, no es un veneno mortífero, pero sin duda causaría grandes problemas a quien lo ingiriera.  
-Bien, todos, sus frascos rápido- Decia Snape mientras entraba en clase e iba a la primera mesa, donde unos chicos le mostraban un frasco con un intento fallido de poción del sueño, haciendo sonreír a Snape.  
-5 puntos menos para Griffindor, y están en detención- Todos estaban callados muy a pesar de haber perdido puntos.  
Una a una fue revisando las pociones, encontrándole defectos a la mayoría, solo las de los chicos Daniel y Minerva no habían recibido tan duras criticas y no estaban en detención.  
-Bien, Señor Lombogtom, veamos si tiene mas talento que su primo el inteligente- decía con sarcasmo el maestro de pociones.  
-¿Qué rayos es esto?- pregunto el maestro- Esto es la poción, Exeta Pox, la poción de la amargura, decía orgullosamente una de las amigas de Ginny.  
-¿Funciona?- pregunto el maestro.  
-¿Quiere probarla?-recibió como respuesta de Tom.  
-Claro que si, bébala Sniffer- grito el maestro señalando a uno de los chicos de la primera pocion.  
-Si funciona otorgare 5 puntos a la casa de Griffindor- Anunció Snape, todos comenzaron a murmurar.  
El chico tomo la botella, miro su contenido, observo a Snape... y la bebió... nada sucedió... Snape solo observaba.

-¿Que siente Sniffer?- pregunto por fin el profesor.  
-¿Nada?- dijo el chico.  
Muy de pronto, el chico doblo sus rodillas, y sus lagrimas se desataron, el chico comenzó a gritar que quería morir, que el no valía nada que por favor lo dejaran morir, e inmediatamente corría hacia la ventana.  
-_Petrificus Totalus-_Se escucho la voz del profesor, mientras el chico caía en piso... inmóvil.  
-5 puntos para Griffindor, anuncio Snape mientras corría a su armario desde donde saco un pequeño frasco y le daba a beber al chico en el suelo.  
-Los que están en detención, se quedan, los que no largo de aquí-dijo el Slytherin, Tom solo se levanto de su asiento, seguido de sus nuevas amigas...

Tom tenia tiempo libre, así que se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, buscaba la forma de mejorar el hechizo del plomo, lamentablemente, sus nuevas "amigas" no se despegaban de el y lo seguían a todas partes, realmente llegaba a ser muy molesto.  
En una esquina, Tom se adelanta y usa un hechizo desvanecedor, escondiéndose en una esquina, las chicas pasan de largo... y Tom esta solo de nuevo, algo de lo cual se alegra.

Ya en la biblioteca, Tom se encuentra con Harry Potter.  
-¡Hola Tom!-Saludaba el chico.  
-¿No deberías estar en clase?- se escucho la voz de Hermione.  
-Hermione, deja al chico en paz- contesto Ron.  
-Esta bien, Snape nos dejo salir antes, además dio 5 puntos a la casa de Griffindor- anuncio Tom con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Todo se sorprendieron ante esto, y le pidieron que les contara que es lo que había sucedido.  
-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí, ¿No deberían estar en clase también?- pregunto el chico con desconfianza.  
-Macgonogall nos as mandado aquí, en este año tenemos un examen muy difícil y quiere que estemos preparados- Afirmo la castaña.  
-Claro, lo que quiere es matarnos cuando alguna de estas pilas de libros no caiga encima- Afirmo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.  
Tom los dejo un momento discutiendo y tomo al azar uno de los libros, **_Maldiciones Peligrosa: ¿Por qué usarlas?-_**vaya, una lectura interesante supongo, dijo el chico.  
-Es solo una mujer loca, que dice que el hechizo para levitar es muy peligroso- afirmo Ronald Weasley.  
-je je je je je- Tom solo se reía, le hubiera gustado contarles sobre aquella ves que mato a un tipo así, lo elevaba y lo dejaba caer, lo azotaba en las paredes, el tipo se quejaba mucho, pero el lugar quedo muy bien decorado, sin duda a los aurores les agrado mucho.  
-No se como puedes reírte de chistes tan malos- Afirmo Hermione, mientras regresaba a su libro.  
Tom solo alzo los hombros.  
-Por cierto Tom, toma esto-Le decía Harry Potter dándole un pergamino enrollado.  
Tom lo desenrollo y comenzó a leer:

**_"Por medio del presente se les informa a todos los alumnos, que las clases del ED se reanudaran este año, como ustedes saben el ED se enfrento a Death Eater's el año pasado, y en el tren, los que asistían al ED lograron detener a Death Eater's mientras llegaban los aurores._**

Por ese motivo, se llevara a cabo una reunión con los interesados en continuar las clases, esta ves, se realizara en un salón determinado para ello, aunque las clases serán en el salón del requisito, para mayor información, por favor dirigirse con Harry Potter, encargado del club, quien con gusto aclarara sus dudas"

Atte.Harry Potter  
Tom no sabia que pensar.  
-¿Que es ED? Fue lo único que atino a preguntar.  
-Ejercito de Dumbledore- Respondió Hermione, mientras intentaba retener la risa.  
Tom se quedo callado, no sabia de eso, Dumbledore hacia soldados en su escuela.  
-Espero verte ahí- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Claro- murmuro Tom mas para si que para contestar a la castaña.  
Tomo un libro al azar y comenzó a leer...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Malfoy Return-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy leía esa mañana el periódico, su padre le había comentado de una redada del ministerio en la casa Lombogtom, al parecer habia una planta carnívora muy peligrosa en ese lugar, su padre había mandado a algunas personas a conseguir algún hijo de dicha planta, pero esta había atacado a uno de los Death Eater's, y su padre influyo en el ministro para que se levantara un prohibición en contra de animales y plantas exóticos.  
Levantándose de su lugar, se dirigió hacia la salida, debía encontrar a algún Lombogtom y ser el primero en contárselo.  
Tenia suerte, justo en ese momento Neville Lombogtom caminaba por una de las mazmorras, salía de su detención con Snape por haber hecho explotar un caldero.  
-Hey, Lombogtom, creía que tus padres habían sido grandes aurores- lanzo el Slytherin con mucho veneno.  
Neville no respondió, no sabia de que hablaba el rubio.  
-Sin duda el Lord oscuro les debió dar una gran bienvenida- Seguía atacando el rubio.  
Tomo el diario, y se lo arrojo a la cara, Neville tomo el diario, y leyó acerca de la redada en su casa, junto a la nota, una fotografía móvil de Mark Littleberry sonriendo con restos de una planta en sus manos, como un trofeo de pesca.  
Neville, se puso blanco y salió corriendo de ahí.  
Draco, solo sonrió para si mismo, había hecho su mala acción del día, ahora podía ir a comer tranquilamente.

Neville corría por las escaleras del castillo, buscaba a Tom, su primo, el miedo recorría sus venas, realmente había querido mucho a esa planta, era lo único que lo había mantenido entretenido todo el verano... lo único en lo que era bueno.  
Encontró a Tom sentado en una de las bancas del segundo piso, llorando le dio el diario...  
Tom abría los ojos muy grandes, podía ver como su planta aun estaba viva en las manos del auror, sin duda, no la habían matado, alguien queria su planta... en el mercado negro, podían venderse hijos de aquella planta hasta en 50 galeones, pero no, quien estaría interesado en eso, seria mas fácil asesinar personas y vender sus órganos...  
Una furia comenzó a crecer dentro de Tom, sin duda era obra Death Eater, solo ellos estarían interesados en hacer algo así, pero se pregunto quien los lideraba ahora.  
rápidamente, se levanto y corrió a la sala común, subió a su cuarto, busco entre sus cosas su túnica oscura y salió tan rápido como había entrado.  
Afuera, Neville llegaba y les comunicaba a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido, todos se mostraban sorprendidos...  
-Pero, creía que tenían un permiso especial de parte del ministro- dijo Hermione.  
-Y lo tenemos, no entiendo que sucedió-Respondía neville, recuperando el aliento.  
En eso momento Tom salía de la habitación, el enfado se le reflejaba en la cara.  
-Tom espera, ¿Que haras?- pregunto la chica castaña de nuevo.  
-¿Quiero saber que a pasado con la abuela- anuncio mientras salía de la habitación, todos salieron tras de el.

Tom era muy rápido, muy a pesar de no ser especialmente atlético.  
-Hey Lombogtom, espero que no hayan decidido fumigar también a tu abuela- Escucho Tom de la boca del Slytherin.  
La varita de Tom comenzó a brillar, un hilo verde se desprendía de ella... como una llama, la cual Malfoy reconoció inmediatamente... la maldición asesina... Tom caminaba hacia el... Draco se aterrorizaba... Tom levantaba su varita a la altura del cuello del rubio.  
-Te enseñare a respetarme Malfoy- decía mientras el hilo verde seguía desprendiéndose de la varita del chico.  
En ese momento, Ronald Weasley llegaba al pasillo, el brillo desapareció instantáneamente.  
-Malfoy, ¿Que es lo que haces, molestando alumnos...- decía el chico muy enfadado.  
Draco reflejaba el miedo en su cara... la sorpresa...  
Tom corría de nuevo en se momento, después arreglaría cuentas con el chico ese.  
Llego al despacho del director... no sabia la contraseña, así que siguió corriendo... a la torre mas alta de castillo... la torre de astronomía... como pudo subio por una de las ventanas hasta llegar al techo, de ahí miro hacia abajo y salto sin dudarlo ni un segundo, desapareciendo en ese instante del mapa del merodeador.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Riddle Revenge------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark Littleberry, se encontraba en ese momento a las afueras de Londres, salía de una reunión con aurores del ministerio, el equipo de choque participaria en una misión para detener a Voldemort, se habia informado, que el innombrable aun tenia un pedazo de alma libre por ahí, y por esa razón no había muerto...  
Caminaba por una calle desierta, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, cuando se es auror nunca se debe de escatimar en precauciones...  
Un niño caminaba también por la calle, lo reconoció ahí mismo, el era Tom Lombogtom, el chico que habían salvado aquella ocasión con Voldemort...  
-_Exori-_ Escucho el auror mientras una descarga de energía impactaba con su cuerpo, mandándolo contra una pared, sangrando abundantemente.  
El chico debería estar en la escuela... el alma perdida de Voldemort, era ese chico... el era Voldemort...  
Tom, tan rápido como pudo, dibujo un circulo de transmutación alrededor del malherido auror, impidiendo así que este pudiera desaparecer y escapar...  
-Veamos si eres tan valiente con alguien que no tiene raíces- Decía el chico mientras lanzaba otro hechizo hacia el auror.  
Littleberry, rodaba hacia un lado tomaba su varita lanzaba un hechizo hacia el chico y se levantaba, corriendo hacia un lado.  
Tom deshacía el hechizo y contraatacaba.  
-_Adevo Grav Pox- _murmuraba mientras pequeños campos de veneno comenzaban a cubrir el piso, limitando así los movimientos del auror.  
El auror, tomaba una sortija que traía en la mano, giraba la piedra en esta, llamando así a cualquier Auror que se encontrara cerca.  
A su llamado, un auror aparecía.  
-_Adori Vita Vis-_Murmuro Riddle mientras el recién llegado caía muerto en el piso.  
Ante esto, Mark corría hacia el, dándole un golpe en la mandíbula que lo sacaba de control y lo hacia caer.  
-_¡Crucio!-_Grito el auror mientras el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a convulsionarse.  
Tom, resistiendo el dolor de la maldición, pensaba en algún hechizo que lo pudiera salvar de esto.  
-_Adana Mort-_ Grito al fin...  
El auror en el piso se levantaba... tomaba una roca en el piso y golpeaba la espalda de Littleberry, este, daba un grito de Dolor y lanzaba la maldición asesina a quien había sido su compañero... la maldición no surtía efecto y el ahora muerto viviente volvía a atacar con la roca.  
Littleberry se movía a un lado solo para encontrarse con Tom Riddle lanzándole la maldición Cruciatus...  
-_¡Avada Kedabra!-_Grito el auror, muy seguro que esta vez el chico no escaparía...  
-_Gran Serpensortia- _Murmuro el chico, mientras la maldición se evaporaba junto con la vida de la serpiente...  
El auror no cabía en su asombro, aquel chico había detenido la maldición asesina con apenas un movimiento de varita.

-Es hora de morir...-Dijo el chico mientras una luz morada comenzaba a salir de sus varita.  
El auror exhausto, solo se limito a relajar los músculos, recordó todo el trabajo que había tenido esa semana, sin duda estaba agotado y el uso de las dos maldiciones asesinas lo habían llevado al extremo... su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse rígido... mientras su alma lo abandonaba...  
Tom sonrió, esto le dolió...tenia la boca partida, pero su alma estaba mas tranquila...

To be continue...


	5. Chapter 5

Death or Alive 5

Harry Potter se levantaba esa mañana leyendo el diario el Profeta, a ocho columnas, se hablaba de la misteriosa muerte de un aruror de nombre Mark Littleberry, Harry lo recordaba, había salido apenas ayer en la portada del mismo diario, había sido el auror encargado de exterminar a la mascota de los Lombogtom, Harry no pudo evitar sentir un poco de gusto por lo sucedido, realmente había sido muy injusto lo que había pasado, aunque, no tanto como para morir...

-Harry, ¿As leido?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo que en ese momento se unia al chico castaño.  
-Si, parece que Voldemorth no a desaparecido- asintió el chico.  
Al Weasley se le helo la sangre al escuchar ese nombre, aun no podia entender como es que su amigo podia mencionarlo con tanta naturalidad.

Hermione Granger se unia en ese momento con sus amigos, acomodándose el cabello y cargando su mochila.  
-No se habla de otra cosa en la escuela- afirmaba la chica.  
- Mark Littleberry, Mark Littleberry... tal parece que era una persona muy importante dentro de los aurores- seguia la chica.  
-Un chico de séptimo me conto, que el tipo pertenecia al grupo de choque del ministerio, los mismos que afirmaron que Voldemorth había muerto- Respondio el Weasley.  
-Bueno, pero no hablemos de eso- interrumpio el ojiverde-¿Saben que sucedió con Tom Lombogtom?- pregunto.  
-Esta en la enfermeria...-respondieron los dos-Al parecer, es tan agil como su primo y mientras corria resbalo y se ocasiono una herida en el labio- Siguió el pelirrojo.  
-Debe ser algo muy doloroso- afirmo la sangre sucia.

En el gran comedor, todos los alumnos leian el periodico, de parte de la mesa de Slytherin, solo se escuchaban risas...  
-ATENCIÓN!alumnos, como todos ustedes ya sabran y ante los resientes acontecimientos debo recomendarles mucho cuidado, la unidad entre nosotros es ahora mas importante que nunca, ya sea que Voldemorth este muerto o no, sus Death Eater's aun estan unidos y muy firmes...-Decía a grandes voces el director Albus Dumbledore.  
-Además, como orden expresa del ministerio de magia, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, sera un auror, desigando del ministerio-Concluyo el director, dejando soprendidos a todos, desde cuando el ministerio influia tanto en Hogwartz.

-------------------------------------------------Avada Kedabra--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, tenia ese dia una clase doble de denfenza contra las artes oscuras, la cual compartiria con Slytherin...  
Al entrar en el salon, se dirigio hacia sus dos amigos que estaban al frente, guardándole un lugar junto a ellos, Harry se percato de unas jaulas que estaban cubiertas en el salon.  
-¿Qué son esas?- pregunto.  
-Neville, dice que son duendecillos- afirmo el pelirrojo.  
-¿Duendecillos, ¿Veremos de nuevo duendecillos?- pregunto de nuevo el chico.  
-Bueno, creo que el ministerio no quiere que en Hogwartz se forme gente capaz de quitarle el puesto- Afirmo de nueva cuenta el pelirrojo.  
Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrio, saliendo de esta un hombrecillo, no muy alto y de una cara deforme, le faltaba un pedazo de nariz.  
-Bien, bien, mas niños...-Murmuraba el hombrecillo.  
-Bueno, mi nombre es Edward Dunagaen, tengo una orden de merlín de segunda clase, ganada por detener Death Eater's, sere su maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras-Puntualizo el nuevo maestro.  
-Hoy, para hacer la clase mas agradable, les enseñare el hechizo que salvara sus vidas...- anuncio del maestro.  
Con un movimiento de varita, las jaulas quedaron al descubierto, revelando a decenas de duendecillos color azul, muy enfadados de estar prisioneros.  
-Tendran una semana para poder realizar este encantamiento, sus notas dependeran mucho de esto, durante este tiempo, no tendremos clase y seran evaluados individualmente, obteniendo su calificación dependiendo de sus resultados- anuncio el profesor.  
Hermione, rapidamente levanto la mano.  
-Pero, ¿Cuál sera el encantamiento?-pregunto la chica, muy segura de que ningun encantamiento se le dificultaria con una semana para practicar.  
-Ah, cierto- dijo el maestro, mientras sacaba un duendecillo de la jaula y lo ponia en libertad.  
El duendecillo al verse libre, se lanzo a atacar a su captor, amenazando con morderle.  
-_¡Avada Kedabra!-_susurro el maestro, mientras el color verde se desprendia de su varita y el duendecillo caia fulminado aun antes de llegar al profesor.  
Hermione, no podia hablar, había sido testido de un acto de suprema crueldad y no sabia como reaccionar.  
Todo Slytherin se maravillaba ed lo que acababan de ver, mientras los Griffindor, daban alaridos, horrorizados...  
-Para hacerlo, se necesita algo mas que determinación... y es su trabajo, encontrar que se necesita para realizarlo...- decia el profesor- es todo, los vere en una semana- anuncion, mientras salida del salon por la misma puerta por la que había ingresado.  
Todos se encontraban sorprendidos...  
-La maldición asesina, por fin nos enseñaran algo que vale la pena en esta escuela- Se escucho la voz de un conocido Slytherin.  
Abria una de las jaulas y tomaba un duendecillo, que sabiendo que es lo que le había ocurrido a su compañero, se dirigio rapidamente hacia una ventana.

-_¡Avada Kedabra!-_Grito el Malfoy, mientras un ligero rayo verde se desprendia de su varita e impactaba al duendecillo en la ventana.  
El cual caia inconciente de la ventana, pero aun con vida...  
-aun me falta practicar, pero sin duda lo lograre en una semana- Presumia el rubio.  
No le dio tiempo de seguir hablando cuando un puño se estampo con su cara, Hermione enfadada no había podido resistir mas y lo había golpeado, y recogia al malherido Duende.  
-Eres un imbecil Malfoy- decia la chica.  
-Maldita sangre sucia- grito el rubio, mientras su varita volvia a brillar de color verde.

-_¡Avada Kedabra!- _Se escucho el grito, mientras el rubio retrocedia sangrando de la nariz, Ronald Weasley se encontraba apuntándole con la varita, sus respiración entrecortada dejaba notar el gran esfuerzo que había puesto para realizar aquel hechizo.  
-Ron que haces!-Decia alarmada la sangre sucia.  
-Estupido pobreton, apenas y as podido lanzar la maldición sin desmayarte, eres un tonto, jamas lo lograras en una semana- afirmo el rubio mientras volvia a un lado de sus compañeros Slytherin.

-Ron, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto su amigo al pelirrojo.  
-Si, aunque tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer...- decia mientras se sentaba en el piso, exhausto por lo que acaba de hacer...

---------------------------------------------------------Riddle Class------------------------------------------------------------

El joven Tom, se encontraba en esos momento es su habitación, el maestro defensa contra las artes oscuras les había dejado una semana, encargándoles la madicion cruciatus... Tom no tenia problemas con ella, asi que tenia todo el tiempo libre, mientras sus compañeros abarrotaban la biblioteca juntos con los demas alumnos de otro grados.  
Dicidido a desaburrirse, caminaba buscando algo en que distraerse, algo que matar...  
-Hey, Lombogtom, una chica te busca abajo...- Le anuncio un compañero de su clase, Tom solo asintió y se dirigio a la salida.  
Muy seguramente seria alguna de las amigas de Ginny buscándolo para jugar a la muñecas...  
-Tom, hola...- saludaba en ese instante Hermione Granger...  
-Este... ¿Quieres dar un paseo?- pregunto al fin la chica.  
Tom no se lo creia...  
-Claro- respondio rapidamente, mientras los dos salian de la sala comun.  
-¿Qué sucede Hermione?- pregunto al fin el chico mientras salian del castillo.  
-Bueno, es que nos an encargado investigar como hacer una maldición de magia oscura y como tu as tenido mas contacto con ella, pues pense que quizas tu... pudieras ayudarme, recomendarme algun libro, algun dato que pudiera ayudarme- escupio la chica.  
-Bueno, si me dices que magia oscura quieres hacer te podria ayudar mas- afirmo el chico.  
-_ c..._-solto al chica.  
-... bueno, no es algo que se escuche todos los dias- Afirmaba el chico, mientras intentaba reprimir la risa... quien simplemente le pedia a un chico que le enseñara a asesinar... solo ella... quizas por eso le cai tan bien.  
-El maestro de Defensa contra las aartes oscuras nos lo a pedido como evaluación- dijo la chica mientras bajaba la vista.  
-Bueno, nunca pense que en Hogwartz se enseñaran ese tipo de Magia- respondio el chico.  
-Escuche, que a ustedes le a encargado la madicion Cruciatus- seguia diciendo la chica.  
-Si, pero son cosas muy diferentes- no es tan facil asesinar a alguien con ella- dijo el chico.  
-Ginny me dijo que tu ya habias podido manejar la maldición y que por eso no estudiabas mas- decia la sangre sucia.  
Tom solo se encogio de hombros, en ese momento llegaban al lago, Tom entro un poco en el agua, buscaba algo con el demostrar su dominio con la maldición.  
-La maldición asesina no es tan sencilla como la maldición cruciatus- decia el chico-Se necesito algo mas que disposición y mucho poder-  
-Necesitas disfrutar la maldición, sentir que la muerte llenara tu vida, buscar la felicidad a través de la muerte y eso sin mencionar el grave riesgo que conlleva el hacerla, el cansancio, se usa mucha energia para realizarla...- repetia el chico como grabadora.  
-¿Y como es que tu sabes tanto de esto?- pregunto la chica algo intrigada.

-Bueno, tenia amigos de séptimo en mi anterior escuela y me dejaban hojear sus libros de ves en cuando, es de muy buena ayuda el ser bueno en pociones- afirmaba el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo a lo cual Hermione no pudo resistirse y acepto su respuesta.  
-Bueno, ¿Que es lo que buscas?- pregunto.  
-un cangrejo, la disposición de su sistema nervioso le impide ser afectado por la maldición cruciatus, se lo regalare a Ginny para que practique- contesto el chico.  
-¿Cangrejos, eso no lo sabia- afirmaba la chica.  
-Bueno, el ministerio experimento con ellos en la batalla, pero nunca lograron concretar algo bueno- Tom lo sabia por que el encargado de la investigación era un Death Eater, el cual le imformaba a el primero de los avances obtenidos.  
-Hay veces me sorprendes Tom, eres como una biblioteca ambulante- decia la chica mientras le sonreia.  
-Yo te ayudo a buscar alguno, nunca se sabe cuando se pueda necesitar un cangrejo insensible- reia la chica mientras buscaba por el agua.  
-¡Aquí!- Dijo Riddle al fin, mientras señalaba a unas rocas, un pequeño cangrejo se movia en ellas.  
Tom lo tomo con su mano y se lo mostro a Hermione.  
-Ahora mira...- dijo a la chica.  
-_Crucio_-Susurro calmadamente, mientras el pequeño cangrejo se tambaleaba en su mano.  
-Detente- dijo la chica mientras tomaba su mano y rompia el contacto visual con el cangrjo.  
Hermione estaba casi llorando, tom se preocupo, ¿Realmente había hecho mal al enseñarle eso?.  
-No te preocupes, como te dije, el cangrjo se encuentra bien- le decia mientras le mostraba el cangrejo, el cual seguia moviéndose como si nada hubiera pasado.  
-Es una maravilla de la naturaleza, animales capaces de resistirse a la magia- decia el chico mientras guardaba el cangrejo en una botella.  
-No...- escucho Tom.  
-No se lo des a Ginny, es demasiado cruel- decia Hermione casi llorando de nuevo.  
Tom se quedo sorprendido, que es lo que pasaba...  
-Bueno...- dijo el chico mientras abria la botella y el cangrego se escabullia corriendo hacia atrás.  
-Te causara muchos problemas la maldición asesina- dijo el chico.  
-Puedes practicar con mosquitos o algo asi- dijo el chico, mientras se ponia a un lado de Hermione, tomaba su mano y se la llevaba de regreso al castillo.  
-Gracias- dijo la chica.  
-Despues de todo, quizas un dia tenga la necesidad de usarla para defender a las personas que amo- dijo la chica, ya mas segura de si misma.  
-Bueno, entonces yo te conseguire mosquitos e insectos horribles para que no te de remordimiento matarlos, quizas hormigas- decia el chico mientras sonreia y entraban de nuevo al castillo.

-----------------------------------------------------------Investigation----------------------------------------------------------

Amhy Mafgard corria por las calles de un pequeño pueblo, hacia unos instantes habian irrumpido en el esondite de licantropos, perseguia a un hombre que a penas y podia correr, ayer había terminado la luna llena y el tipo se encontraba muy debil, la auror lo vio y lanzo la maldición cruciatus, impidiendo asi que el hombre pudiera seguir corriendo.

-Bien, se acabo, es hora de que respondas algunas preguntas- decía la auror sin romper la maldición.

Al fin se detuvo.  
-¿Quién asesino a Mark Littleberry?- pregunto sin perder tiempo.  
-No... lo se...- respondió el hombre quien a penas podía hablar.

-_Exevo flam-_ susurro la chica, mientras un pequeño pedazo de pavimento comenzaba a arder.  
-Ahora veremos si es verdad que no lo sabes- dijo el Death Eater.  
Con un movimiento de su varita, movió los pies del hombre al fuego... el hombre comenzo a gritar... no llevaba zapatos...  
-¡No... espera... no fue alguien de los nuestros, fue alguien mas!- grito el hombre al sentir el fuego quemando sus pies.

-¿Cómo que alguien mas?- pregunto el auror.  
-Si, lo unico que se es que la orden para asesinar al auror no vino del Lord oscuro- Dijo el Death Eater.  
-_Exori Mort-_Susurro el auror, la maldición impactaba la cabeza del hombre... murio ahí, dejando su vida de licantropo atrás.

La auror había sacado dos cosas en claro.  
Voldemort estaba vivo... y había un asesino suelto por ahí..

---------------------------------------------------Homework help---------------------------------------------------------

Tom Riddle volvia del invernadero 4, donde la profesor Sprougth había tenido una infestación de mosquitos, Tom había logrado capturar muchos, antes que la maestra perdiera el juicio e incendiara medio invernadero, ahora buscaba a Hermione...  
Salia del castillo y alcanzo a distinguir a algunos miembros de su clase practicando la maldición cruciatus entre ellos mismos, Tom se imagino que de momento la maldición le saliera bieen a alguno de ellos y alguien rodara el piso convulsionándose, pero al parecer lo unico que habian logrado era un poco de movimiento, muy parecido a una pequeña descarga electrica.  
-¡_Crucio_!_-_ escuchaba Riddle...  
-¡Tom! Aquí- le gritaba una de las amigas de Ginny.  
Tom se dirigio hacia ella, ahí se encontro a Ginny quien le conto que a un chico había logrado hacer correctamente la maldición, no se inmuto, penso que habían tardado demasiado.  
El chico en cuestión se ocupaba en torturar a un pequeña oruga... a Tom le parecio gracioso, sin duda ese chico serian un buen Death Eater.  
Tom se recargo en un arbol, escuchando la platica de sus amigas... una oruga le pico...  
-auch...- exclamo, ahora entendia por que a aquel chico había obtenido tantos progresos.  
-Ginny, ¿Puedes venir un momento?- pregunto el antiguo Lord Voldemort.  
-¿Si?¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba la pelirroja Weasley.  
-Recárgate en el árbol...- dijo el chico.  
Al momento otra oruga piacaba el cuello de la Weasley.  
-¡ahhhh!- grito la chica.  
-Maldito insecto- seguia diciendo.  
-Utiliza Cruciatus- Sugirió Tom.  
-Si, ¡eso!_¡Crucio!-_ grito la chica, mientras un rayo a penas visible se impactaba en la oruga, haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor...  
Ginny no lo podía creer, estaba haciendo la maldición cruciatus... interrumpió el contacto visual y la maldición se rompió, liberando a la oruga, esta caía del árbol y permanecía inmóvil en el piso...

-Creo que te as pasado... la as matado...- Decía el chico, intentando ahogar una risa.

-------------------------------------------------------Cursed Riddle--------------------------------------------------------------

Tom regresaba en esos momentos a su sala comun, lugar en donde encontro a sus amigos, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, se alegro, pues había estado buscando Hermione para entregarle los insectos que había conseguido para ella.

-¡Hermione!- grito el joven Riddle.  
La chica volteo al escuchar su nombre, para encontrarse con Tom, quien muy alegre le entragaba un frasco lleno de insectos.  
-Bueno, esperaba flores...-dijo la chica, al borde de la risa.  
Tom no pudo evitar reirse un poco.  
-Son para que practiquen, asi no tendran tanto problema...- dijo Tom.  
Ronald Weasley fruncio el entrecejo un poco, era su imaginación o Lombogtom y Hermione cada ves estaban mas juntos.  
-Bien, eso hacia falta, gracias Tom- Dijo Harry Potter, mientras abria la tapa y extraia uno de los insectos mas pegajosos.  
-_Avada kedabra...-_susurro el chico, mientras un pequeño rayo verde iluminaba al insecto, pero no moria...  
-Dilo con mas soltura Harry, como si de verdad quisieras ver morir al insecto- Sugirió el Weasley.  
-¡_Avada kedabra!- _Grito el chico... una luz verde ilumino al insecto, el cual, al fin permanecía inmóvil, dejando a un Weasley exhausto.

Tom no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, lo cual olesto al Weasley.  
-Quizas crees poder hacerlo mejor- solto amenazadoramente el chico pelirrojo.  
Tom sonrio, tomo su varita, la cual se iluminaba de un color verde fosforecente... se imaginaba el momento en el que había encontrado a su padre, recordaba lo que su madre había vivido... sus cuerpo se llenaba de odio.  
-Tom basta!- Fue interrumpido por la chica sangre sucia.  
Riddle volvio a la realidad rapidamente, recordo en donde se encontraba y que es lo que hacia ahí...se dio vuelta, mientras guardaba su varita, con restos de una luz aun extinguiéndose.

Salio de la sala comun, con el animo decaido un poco, le hubiera gustado tanto mostrarle a ese chico de lo que era capaz... caminaba sin rumbo por los corredores, cuando de momento sintio como un globo reventaba en su espalda, liberando el agua que llevaba dentro...  
-ja ja ja ja le e dado al gordinflon- reía Peeves el Poltergeist.  
-¡_crucio!_- grito Riddle apuntándole.  
El Poltergeist se retorcia, ahogando un pequeño grito de espanto, rapidamente huia del lugar.  
-¡Vuelve a curzarte en mi camino y te convertire en un fantasma de verdad!- Le gritaba el chico.

--------------------------------------------------------Class-------------------------------------------------------------

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras comenzaba en ese momento, el maestro del ministerio probaría ese dia a los alumnos, Tom se encontraba tranquilo, había dormido bien y ya no se encontraba enfadado, se podria de cir que incluso se encontraba un poco feliz.  
-Bien, Atención... lo que se crean capaces de realizar la Maldición se quedan, los que no... pueden retirarse...-decía el maestro al momento en que entraba al salon.  
-Algunos alumnos se levantaron y salieron...- Tom se quedo quieto.  
Uno a uno fueron pasando los alumnos restantes, la prueba era muy sencilla, tenian que torturar a un pequeño conejo rosado...

La siguiente en pasar era Ginny Weasley, veia el pequeño conejo, tomo su varita y lanzo la maldición... el animal ni siquiera se movió... el profesor solo sonrio.  
El siguiente era Tom... el maestro a penas y lo miro.  
-_¡Crucio!_- Grito el chico... el conejo, comenzó a retorcerse violentamente... sus ojos se llenaban de sangre... Tom disfrutaba el espectáculo... podía sentir el sufrimiento del animal, se imagino que seria el pelirrojo Weasley...  
-Basta- susurro el maestro.  
Tom tardo unos segundos mas en detener la maldición, el profesor no cabía su asombro...  
Un niño torturando a un conejo rosado... sin duda seria un gran auror... y mas ahora que los necesitaban tanto, tomo un lapiz y apunto su nombre en una lista...  
-El siguiente por favor...- dijo el maestro, mientras Tom abandonaba el salon ante la mirada atonita de algunos de sus compañeros.


End file.
